


По заявке "Кроули/Кастиэль, "Я же знаю, что я тебе дороже этих Винчестеров""

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Кроули/Кастиэль, "Я же знаю, что я тебе дороже этих Винчестеров""

\- Я же знаю, что я тебе дороже Винчестеров, - сипит Кроули, запыхавшийся от бега (хотя знал ведь, что от бога бежать бесполезно). - Они готовы были принять тебя, пока ты соответствовал их мелочным представлениям о морали. Я знал тебя разным, и я помогу тебе достичь истинного величия.  
\- Какой ценой? - спрашивает та жалкая и растерянная часть Кастиэля, которая еще не поглощена хором голодных душ у него внутри.  
Кроули ухмыляется. Его битва уже выиграна.  
\- Новому богу нужен новый дьявол, который возьмет на себя вину за то необходимое зло, которое надо вершить.  
Он нежно приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы у Кастиэля на висках, и тот не отстраняется.


End file.
